world_of_enamarith_amorifandomcom-20200213-history
Enimagickal
The Enimagickal were the semi-divine servants of Olowei, GOD of CREATION and Master of the Universe. For time uncounted before history began they served him at his dwelling place, the isle of Enamarith, while their brothers and sisters, the Dicanial, watched over the world beyond. After Olowei was murdered by the Dicania Norcone, the history of the Enimagickal ''was a long and dark one, fraught with wars, a slow slip from the divine, and near utter annihilation of the race by its enemies. There were bright spots, particularly the Golden Age after the First War of Darkness, but they were few and often far between. However, suffering was not without reward and, before their dying day, the ''Enimagickal were lifted up in the heavens to be forevermore with their Risen Lord. Information First Appearance: 33,013 BCI; Lake of Light and the River of Life (beginning of history) Last Appearance: C. 2120 ACI: Ellismona (Enimagickal raised up into the heavens) Lifespan: Varied; many centuries depending on the individual. Lands Inhabited: Karradon, Quenyara, Arelidon, Seered Mountians, Far Plains, Contanilmun. Major Cities: Illistorica, Talla Davotan, Mahelidda, Taltarritren, Toer Galladran, Eresed, Contanilmun. Notable Members: Hadiquentor, Uridon, Alikanaktor, Korronian Krotheddellian, Aethernel Aydombiel, Aleisuma Esterexia, Stahnko, Gallion Arestor. History Before Death Cuivenya Early Nations and Strife Golden Age Second War of Darkness Classical Era Haliquentae Dark Years Celekrotheddya Ellismona Humans and Wizards Epeldondde Fading Years Cancelsion The Following is Non-Canon as of March 9, 2015. Creation and Corruption: In the early years of the Chaos War, as only Humans and Elves stood up against the demon armies of Maznon, Athera made for herself a place of refuge and sanctuary. It was her hope that should the Humans and Elves fall to the Chaos Horde, there would be some remnant of Order still remaining in the world. So the Isle of Enamarith was brought from underneath the western waters, and a new race was born there; the Enimagickal, incarnate beings of Order. However, as Athera's attention turned towards swaying the Dragons to her cause, Enamarith was forgotten by her and the Enimagickal were left without guidance. They had little understanding of their power and used it in such excess that Enamarith was no longer veiled in secrecy, and the Influence of Maznon began to creep in. By the time Athera realized what had been done, it was too late. Feeling that Enamarith was incurable and having greater matters on her mind, the Goddess turned away from her creation and threw all her energy into the greater world. However, during her brief return, Athera imparted enough knowledge upon the wise among the Enimagickal for them to know of Maznon and what he had done, albeit for the most part unconsciously. But the damage was done and the magic remaining in the Enimagickal, while substantial, was far less easily controlled than before, and had to be used with care to avoid unpleasant consequences. Despite this, the Enimagickal gathered up all their power and forced the Influence of Maznon, a collective entity they referred to simply as The Darkness, into one location: Mount Iviskoroth, the first place of Enamarith to rise above the waters and the birthplace of the magical race. And there the Darkness remained for many centuries, unable to spread, but growing stronger, even as the civilization of the Enimagickal blossomed. Early Nations: With the Darkness stayed, the Enimagickal were able to build their civilization. Up until this point, they had remained clustered around the Lake of Light and the River of Life, and the area of land south of Mount Iviskoroth, and land later known as Antanien. But as their numbers grew, the Enimagickal spread far and wide, though the core of their civilization remained centered in the old lands. As time went on, many nations formed over previously empty lands and the Enimagickal divided themselves into two groups, between whom lay the Ivarica River (which flowed from the Lake of Light) and the River Alekath (or the River of Life); the Near Kingdoms, which spread across the south and were dominated by the great nation of Karradon and contained the forest realms of Divorellin and Arelidon, and the Far Nations, such as the River Elves of Cuanyara, the inhabitants of the Seered Mountains, and coastal Hajirron and Gahelledron. Despite the many nations, there was a peace and understanding between them for many hundreds of years, and war was not seen over the island. Magic was studied in depth and the Enimagickal pushed the limits of their power, while still holding control over it. As the people flourished, the Darkness was nearly forgotten. Classical Era The peace lasted many centuries, until 13,978 BCI (before the Cleansing of Mount Iviskoroth, the centerpoint of the Elven calendar), when the Darkness swept forth again over the people of magic. For the Watch of the Mountain had been sorely neglected and few were in readiness to counter its resurgence. The evil, which had no grown in power beyond just corrupting the hearts and minds of the Magic Folk, ravaged the once-fair borderland of Antanien and entered even the great realm of Karradon.Category:EnimagickalCategory:Enamarith Category:Races